miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Calderone's Return (Part II)
"}} "Calderone's Return (Part II)", also known as "Calderone's Demise", is the fifth episode of Miami Vice's first season. It premiered on October 26, 1984, and was rerun on May 24, 1985 (combined with "Calderone's Return (Part I)" as a two-hour movie) and September 12, 1986. The episode continues the saga of the Calderone family. Summary After Rodriguez' death, head to The Bahamas to bring back Calderone, and Tubbs finds a little romance. Plot Crockett and Tubbs ruthlessly interrogate Carlos Mendez, who helped the Ludovici Armstrong carry out his hit list, and eventually Mendez reveals that Calderone is on St. Andrews Island in The Bahamas, along with Angelina Madeira, a woman seen with the drug lord in surveillance photographs. Mendez informs them that Armstrong was due to travel there upon completion of his hit list to collect his final payment -- crucially revealing that he was the only person who knew what the hitman looked like. Seeing an opportunity, Crockett and Tubbs set off across the ocean in Crockett's Stinger, aiming to locate, capture and extradite Calderone back to Miami. Arriving on St. Andrews, Crockett and Tubbs go straight to their hotel, The Conch Bay Lodge, where they meet bartender Jimbo Walters, who has been waylaid on the island for some time, having missed his spring-break flight back to the States seven years previously. Assuming Armstrong's identity, Crockett checks in; Jimbo gets their hotel room ready, offering every kind of vice available. The cops check in with Albury, the local police chief, who tells them Calderone hasn't been seen in some time, and puts his department at their disposal. Exploring the island, Tubbs locates Angelina at a remote beach, where she paints seaside views. They engage in small talk, Tubbs learning that she works as a teacher on St. Andrews, before Angelina is picked up by a motor launch and taken to a large yacht off the coast, dropping her watch as she leaves. Crockett arrives, and the two Vice cops observe Angelina through binoculars as she climbs aboard the yacht -- and quickly notice that Calderone is also on board. Suspecting Tubbs' interest in Angelina is more than professional, Crockett reminds him of their reason for being there; Tubbs responds that if this trip turns into a repeat of their previous encounter with Calderone, in which the dealer escaped while they watched on helplessly, nothing will stop him from avenging his brother's murder. Back at the hotel, Crockett sees his obituary in the Miami paper and Jimbo delivers a message -- Calderone's people want to meet to settle his payment. Posing as Armstrong, Crockett meets with a Calderone employee named Guillermo Pino and demands another $30,000 on top of his previously agreed fee -- because he had not been informed Crockett was a cop. He further demands that the money for completing the hit list be paid in person by Calderone, or he will become "number nine on the list". Guillermo leaves to deliver the message. Meanwhile, Tubbs goes to see Angelina at her school, returning her lost watch and earning a dinner date for his troubles. The two Vice cops reunite afterwards, but while driving into town they are ambushed by a car full of Junkanoo revellers who open fire with sub-machine guns. They chase Crockett and Tubbs through town, finally forcing them off a dock and into the ocean. Crockett and Tubbs survive and emerge unscathed after the gunmen have left. Albury meets Crockett and Tubbs at the scene and informs them that Calderone intends to leave the island. Suspicious that the police chief is the man who sold them out to Calderone's people, Crockett lies to Albury and tells him they will be returning to Miami. Tubbs goes to see Angelina to question her regarding Calderone's whereabouts, but they succumb to their mutual attraction and make love. Afterwards, Tubbs finds a picture of her and Calderone by the bedside; he asks if the man is her lover, but she reveals Calderone is in fact her father. Later on, Tubbs fills Crockett in and admits he has feelings for Angelina, who has invited him to a Junkanoo masquerade party that night. At the beach party, Tubbs and Angelina dance and enjoy each other's company. However, Crockett is kidnapped at gunpoint by Calderone's goons, who escort him to a waiting speedboat. Tubbs escapes with Angelina, and confronts her with the truth about her father; Angelina tries to deny his criminal activities, until Tubbs angrily informs her that he witnessed a New York cop being killed on Calderone's orders, and that the cop was his brother. Aided by Angelina, Tubbs sneaks into Calderone's mansion (where Albury is enjoying the drug dealer's hospitality), arriving just in time for Angelina to overhear her father ordering Crockett's execution -- thereby confirming Tubbs' account of him. A shootout breaks out, and while Tubbs takes out one of Calderone's goons, Crockett disarms the man holding him and guns Calderone down before he can fire at Tubbs. The drug lord slumps dead into his swimming pool as Angelina watches on, screaming hysterically. Following the confrontation, Albury is arrested for conspiring with Calderone. Tubbs tries to comfort a distraught Angelina, telling her he is a cop and admitting his reasons for doing what he did. Angelina says she understands, but cannot help feeling used and betrayed. With their mission complete and nothing to keep them on St. Andrews, Crockett and Tubbs return to Miami in Crockett's cigarette boat. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese (credit only) *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek (credit only) *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito (credit only) *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin (credit only) Guest Star * Miguel Piñero as Esteban Calderone Co-Starring * Phanie Napoli as Angelina Madeira * Tito Goya as Carlos Mendez * Sam McMurray as Jimmy "Jimbo" Walters * Jose Santana as Guillermo Pino * Benjamin R. Rixson as Police Chief Albury Notes * Saundra Santiago (Gina), Michael Talbott (Switek), John Diehl (Zito) and Olivia Brown (Trudy) do not appear at all in this episode. With Rodriguez dead and Castillo not introduced until the following episode, this makes Don Johnson and Philip Michael Thomas the only Vice regulars to make an appearance. * This episode was called "Calderone's Demise" when it originally aired, but the name was changed to "Calderone's Return (Part II)" when it went into syndication, presumably to better link it with the preceding episode, which begins the story. This second title is now its official one, and has been used on the show's VHS and DVD releases, and online. * The episode was repeated on September 12, 1986, one week before the final season 2 repeat of "Sons and Lovers", in which Tubbs' and Angelina's tryst would be revisited. * This is the first episode in the series to feature one of the leading duo becoming involved in a romantic relationship with a woman linked to the case, a relationship that inevitably ends in heartbreak by the end of the episode. This would prove to be a recurring plot point in the series, featuring in numerous episodes over the course of its five seasons. Surprisingly, despite Crockett arguably being more famous for this, it is actually Tubbs who is the first to find himself in such a situation, falling for and sleeping with Angelina, only for their relationship to disintegrate with the death of her father. * Although Crockett is the one who shoots down Esteban Calderone, it is Tubbs that Esteban's son Orlando blames for his father's death and targets for his revenge. * When Parts I and II were shown as a "movie", Calderone's death scene was slightly extended, though this added footage has not been seen on any subsequent broadcast or on the DVD collection. Some of the cut footage is, however, shown in the montage at the end of the episode. The scene as it is now has clearly been shortened, as Calderone goes from standing and aiming his gun at Tubbs to sitting and tumbling backward into the pool with only a split-second cut to Crockett shooting in between. * Crockett's Stinger speedboat makes a notable appearance twice in this episode, first on the way to St. Andrews, then on the return trip. * From this episode onwards the "Miami Vice Theme" is mixed correctly in the opening credits. Edward James Olmos' credit would appear in the next episode, "One Eyed Jack". * Given that he assumes Ludovici Armstrong's identity while undercover, this is one of the few episodes where Crockett uses something other than his traditional Sonny Burnett cover story. * At over six-and-a-half minutes, this episode features the longest pre-credits sequence of the entire series, beating the pilot "Brother's Keeper" by around 30 seconds. The scene itself is reminiscent of the famous "In The Air Tonight" sequence, also in "Brother's Keeper". * The above boating scene was referenced in the ''Miami Vice'' film in the form of a nearly identical scene in which Sonny Crockett and Isabella travel to Cuba in Crockett's MTI 40 powerboat. * Crockett wears a red flowery shirt in The Bahamas, while Angelina also wears a red dress at the beach party. This makes the episode one of the very few times the color appears on the show; red was one of the colors Michael Mann 'banned' from use on the production of the series. In fact, several of the guests at the beach party wear costumes that violate Mann's "no earth tones" rule. It is possible the lapse in this instance was to instil a different feel to the Caribbean-set story. *This episode features the first of Crockett's rare trips out of state on Miami Vice. Over the course of the series, he also travelled to Colombia (twice, in "Smuggler's Blues" and "The Prodigal Son"), New York (twice, in "The Prodigal Son" and "Heroes of the Revolution"), Los Angeles (in "Rock and a Hard Place") and Costa Morada (in "Freefall"). He also mentions trips to Orlando and Atlanta that happen off-screen. * This is one of three episodes that do not feature the "Miami Vice Theme" over the closing credits -- the others being "Phil the Shill" and the series finale "Freefall". The episode also does not end on a freeze frame. * When originally aired on October 26, 1984, an announcer spoke over the end credits stating "NBC is proud to announce that 'Miami Vice' has been picked up for the full season." Goofs * During the flashback to Ludovici Armstrong's shooting of Lou Rodriguez, the assassin can be seen firing his sniper rifle twice (although the second time all that is seen is Armstrong reacting to the recoil). In the previous episode, he fired only once. * When Tubbs first sees Calderone on his yacht through the binoculars, he hands the binoculars to Crockett, who takes a look himself, and somehow gets a far closer view -- despite the fact he is stood right besides Tubbs and looking through the same pair of binoculars. * As the camera fades in on Angelina reading to her students, the movement of her lips obviously does not match what she is saying. * Road traffic in The Bahamas drives on the left (as it is a former British colony), yet the episode depicts traffic driving on the right. The episode was filmed in the U.S. Virgin Islands, explaining the discrepancy. * Just before Crockett "parks" the rental car in the harbor, the beige sedan full of henchmen rams it from the side. The impact damages the front of the villains' car, buckling the grille and hood, yet in the next shot of it ploughing into the market stall, this damage is gone. * Also during the above scene, an American flag can briefly be seen flying in the background, despite the fact the action is supposed to be taking place in The Bahamas. * The explosion of Crockett and Tubbs' car is rather unconvincingly done, with an obvious jump cut to make it look like the entire vehicle explodes. * When Crockett and Tubbs surface after going into the sea, Crockett's hat can be seen floating nearby. When the camera cuts to a wider shot, the hat has vanished. * During the aerial shot of Angelina's house, the shadow of the helicopter from which it is being filmed can be seen moving across the cliff. * The mask that Tubbs receives at the hotel is not the mask he wears to the party. * On the return journey back to Miami in Crockett's speedboat, several shots show Crockett driving the boat from the left-hand side, with Tubbs sitting on the right. The Stinger's control console is on the right-hand side; evidently these shots have been flipped. Production Notes * Filmed August 27, 1984 - September 6, 1984 * Production Number: 59507 * Production Order: 6 Filming Locations * US Virgin Islands/St.Croix (Bahamas external scenes) * Crandon Park Beach in Key Biscayne (Junkanoo on beach, later Tubbs/Angelina argument) * 485 W Matheson Drive, Key Biscayne (Inside of Calderone's villa) Music *"Voices" by Russ Ballard (Crockett and Tubbs boating to the Bahamas) *"Can't Turn Back" by Red Rider (Crockett and Tubbs boating to the Bahamas in VHS release) *"What's Love Got to Do With It" by Tina Turner (end sequence) *"Many Rivers to Cross" by Joe Cocker (end sequence in VHS release) Jan Hammer Music *"Angelina Flashback" (Tubbs meets Angelina on the beach, Tubbs in Angelina's home) *"Boat Party" (arrival at St. Andrews Island) *"Marina" (aerial shot of Angelina's home) *"Voodoo Dance" (the beach party) Quotes *"You may not fry, but I'll see to it you serve a year and a day, setting you loose in a Federal pen with a snitch jacket! -- Tubbs to Mendez '' *"I'll lay odds you don't make it past your first group therapy session!" -- ''Crockett to Mendez *"Never touch a typewriter on southerly trade winds!" -- Jimbo Walters *"Money paid for blood is paid in person!" -- Crockett to Calderone's "messenger" *"Your father had a cop shot dead in New York City, and that cop was my brother! -''Tubbs to Angelina'' *"Sure. I love masquerades." - Tubbs to Angelina Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes with absent cast members